sandiego_cooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Gunnar Maelstrom
Professor Gunnar Maelstrom (グンナー・メールストロム, Gunnā Mērusutorōmu), is both a fictional character and one of the main antagonists of the ''Sandiego Cooper'' series. He is a Doctor of Psychology, Professor at V.I.L.E. Academy, and one of the five members of the V.I.L.E. Faculty and is a practitioner of psychiatry. He is often seen with some sort of Rorschach inkblot test near by. He is also a criminal mastermind who teaches students at V.I.L.E. Academy, teaching through psychological manipulation on how to steal and to become expert confidence artists. ".''" :—Professor Gunnar Maelstrom. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Liam O'Brien (English), Hiroki Matsukawa (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish) Biography Appearance * Hair Color: Platinum blonde * Skin Color: Pale * Eye Color: Ice Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality As one may expect, Professor Maelstrom is criminally insane which is ironic considering his forte is psychiatry. Professor Maelstrom often likes to tinker with his patients' psyches, much like someone finding joy in pulling the wings off a butterfly. He does possess some level of awareness to his own insanity, though he is quick to brush it off as a mere label that other weak-minded people have given him. Carmen considered him to be creepy, and rightfully so after he and Dr. Bellum collaborated to wipe Crackle's brain. Professor Maelstrom loathes Cookie Booker as he has no tolerance for her stuck up behavior towards him. He seems to have a fondness for marine life as his office hosts a giant aquariam filled with jellyfish and other specimens. His use of the term "bait" as a pun is in reference to fishing bait, and in the novel adaptation it is used twice. Further expanding the psychological exam scene from the show, in the novel he declares that Carmen gave the "wrong" answer to the Rorschach test, stating that the image was a seahorse. The novelization expanded his sense of humor, though it mentions that even that had a dark and unpredictable tinge to it, showing delight in the lengths that his students would go in order to not be called upon in class. The show does have him throw a small quip every once in a while, often tinged with exhasperation at his colleagues antics or ignorance. Relationships Friends/Allies * V.I.L.E. ** Dr. Sarah Bellum ** Coach Brunt ** Countess Cleo *** Dash Haber ** Shadow-San ** The Cleaners Family Neutral * Cookie Booker Rivals Enemies * A.C.M.E. ** The Chief ** Chase Devineaux ** Julia Argent * INTERPOL ** Carmelita Fox * Carmen's Team ** Carmen Sandiego ** Player ** Zack ** Ivy * Cooper Gang ** Sly Cooper ** Bentley Turtle ** Murray Hippo ** The Guru ** Penelope ** Panda King ** Dimitri Lousteau Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Having been one of the five members of V.I.L.E. Academy who contributed to Black Sheep's upbringing, he was one of the four members who supported her admission to V.I.L.E. Academy. After the incident in Morocco, Dr. Maelstrom subjected Black Sheep to more psychological tests to examine her psyche. That same year he was conducting tests on Black Sheep, he was training a new ward, Paper Star, whom he considers his star student because of her psychopathic tendencies. Synopsis ''Sandiego Cooper'' Plot in the Series He also like to make Countess Cleo envious of his fashion style having asked Le Chevre and El Topo in the "The Fishy Doubloon Caper" to acquire an Ecuadorian 8 Escudos doubloon to be melted into gold cuff links. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Professor Gunnar Maelstrom Carmen Sandiego Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Characters